


The Black Land

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	The Black Land

Frodo awoke, his eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom of the black land. The ground beneath him was hard, but his head rested on something soft.

He felt Sam lying beside him, his arm tight around Frodo. The curve of his body as he lay nestled close spoke movingly of protection. Sam's head rested on his own arm, and Frodo realized that the softness under his head was Sam's cloak.

Frodo's memory often failed as the Ring grew stronger. He prayed that as the end drew nearer he would remember this moment, for it would give him strength to endure.


End file.
